Emlékmás
by delora067
Summary: Adelaida egy magányos fiatal lány, aki öntörvényűen éli az életét. A szabadságot tartja a legfontosabbnak, mégis rémképekkel küzd. A rémálom viszont valósággá válik, amikor az egyik éjjelen nyomába szegődik a Férfi. A Férfi, akinél különösebbet még sohasem látott, és akinek komoly tervei vannak vele. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Emlékmás**

_„Az álmok fojtogatnak, és hiába is próbálnál menekülni, képtelenség. A félelmekkel szembe kell nézni, hogy legyőzd őket. De mi van akkor, ha a saját múltad jelenti a halálodat? _

_Kavargó álomképek. Egyik sem valóságos, mégis annyira közel érzem magamhoz. Ezek emlékek, egy másik életből. Valaki más életéből. __De mégis inkább az enyém. Ismerek minden pillanatot és tudom, hogy nem vagyok, ill. voltam egyedül. Nagyon erős kapcsolat volt köztünk, aminek a hiányát most is érzem. A halál, és cselszövés elválasztott minket, de képtelen vagyok felejteni, vagy lemondani róla._

Felriadtam. Már megint ezek az ostoba álmok. Kiborító, hogy folyton ugyanaz ismétlő ára, mint egy harmad kategóriás sorozat. Csak ez az én fejemben játszódik le. Meg fogok őrülni, ezt már most borítékolhatom. Ha legalább lenne értelme, de nincs… kötődöm valakihez, akivel még sosem találkoztam. Még az arcát sem láttam. Egyedül a hangjáról ismerném meg, de az képtelenség. Amúgy is hülyeség az egész. A szerelem olyan messze áll tőlem, mint a világegyetem legtávolabbi sarka.

Már nem is próbáltam visszaaludni, mert tudtam, hogy nem fog menni. Kihasználtam, hogy kint még sötét van, és kihaltak az utcák. A reggeli kocogást legalább sosem úszom meg, úgy tűnik mégis van némi előnye annak, ha az ember bekattan. Az első pár kilométerrel még nem volt baj. A város kihalt, főleg az a környék, amerre én szoktam futni. Tényleg ilyenkor a legjobb. Nincsenek zavaró tényezők, maximum az agyam pörög túl a sok-sok megvalósíthatatlan ötlettől. Most azonban mintha változott volna valami. Túl nagy lett a csend. Ilyenkor már ébredeznek a madarak, de most semmi. Még a kutyák is csöndben voltak. Eddig sosem féltem. Tudom hogy nem normális felfogás, ha valaki éjszaka az utcákat járja és mégsem fél. De sosem állítottam, hogy teljesen normális vagyok.

Most viszont éreztem a fenyegetést. Szinte előkúszott a sötétből, és már-már fojtogatóan ölelt körbe. Megálltam egy pillanatra és kifújtam a levegőt. Valójában csak időt akartam nyerni, hogy rendezzem a gondolataimat.

Mit történhet, ha valaki megtámad? Semmit sem tud elvenni tőlem, mert a kulcsokon kívül semmi sincs nálam. Ha pedig mást akar… akkor nagyon megjárhatja. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal felvértezve, már kicsit magabiztosabbnak éreztem magam. És akkor meghallottam a lépteket.

Nem volt neki sietős, de egyértelműen felém tartott. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem a pontos időt akarja megkérdezni, és lehetek akármilyen bátor, felesleges kísérteni a sorsot. Sarkon fordultam, és nyugalmat színlelve haza felé vettem az irányt. Ha nem hallottam volna, akkor is biztosra vettem hogy követ. Magamban soroltam a lehetőségeket.  
Ki akar rabolni. Nem, erőszakoskodni akar. Vagy csak szimplán egy idióta, aki elszabadult a zárt osztályról. Mindegy is, jobb ha nem viszem haza, és mielőbb lerázom. Egy pillanatra hátra fordultam, és meglepődtem, az illető jól öltözöttségén. Hmm… ezek szerint a perverzek már nem csak a szegényebb rétegek közül bukkanhatnak elő. A lényegen nem változtatott ez sem. Le kellett koptatnom.

Szerencsére elhaladtam egy éjjel nappalis bolt előtt, ahol az ügyeletes helyi zsaru vert tanyát. Gondolom a balhézókat akarta szemmel tartani, de ez az én szempontból lényegtelen volt. Hátra néztem, hogy lássam, még mindig követ-e. Vártam még egy kicsit, hogy biztosan beérjen. Még pont elkaptam a vigyorra görbülő száját. _Te sem fogsz sokáig mosolyogni, barátocskám…_

Idegesen kapkodtam a fejemet, próbáltam minél feltűnőbben csinálni, hogy biztosan bevegyék. Könnyes arccal léptem oda a rendőrhöz.  
- Kérem segítsen! Már egy ideje követ az az alak, és már halálra rémített…  
Mindketten oda fordultunk, hogy lássuk mit reagál a „kísérőm". Ő csak állt, és néma csöndben, de érdeklődve várta a folytatást. Még mindig mosolygott, ami kezdett egyre idegesítőbbé válni.  
- Nem lesz semmi gond, mindjárt beszélek az úriemberrel is. Elrendezzük ezt – jött a jól begyakorolt zsaru szöveg. Jól kezelte a helyzetet, de valamiért mégis kételkedtem benne. Éreztem, hogy nem egy szokványos bolondot sikerült kikapnom, aki nem fogja egykönnyen megérteni, hogy nem szép dolog másokat ijesztgetni.

- Uram, kérem igazolja magát! – szólította fel.  
A jelenet komédiába illett volna. A rendőr várta, hogy minden úgy történjen, ahogy a nagy könyvben meg van írva. De arra ugyan hiába várt. Csupán egy magabiztos lenéző mosollyal került szembe.  
- Figyel maga rám? Beviszem a kapitányságra, ne tanúsítson ellenállást!  
Hát azt nem tanúsított, de már úgy vigyorgott mint egy hiéna, és közben végig engem figyelt.  
Lassan hátrálni kezdtem, elvégre megkaptam amit akartam – a figyelme elterelődött rólam. Itt volt az ideje békésen leválni róluk.

- Hát maga meg hova megy? – förmedt rám a zsaru. Kelletlenül sandítottam rá. _Mégsem volt jó ötlet külső segítséget kérni._Nehéz lett volna értelmes választ adni a kérdésére, vagy egyáltalán megmagyarázni ezt a helyzetet, hiszen még én magam is a válaszokat kerestem. Egy felől féltem ettől a különös idegentől, más felől viszont szörnyen kíváncsi voltam.  
- Szerintem nincs szükségünk fegyveres őrökre, ahhoz hogy beszélgessünk – szólalt meg váratlanul az említett és a rendőrhöz lépett. Még mindig nagyon békésnek látszott, de minden mozdulatában ott bujkált a fenyegetés. Ezt megerősítette a kezében lévő nagyon is fegyvernek látszó tárgy, amit kitudja honnan és mikor halászott elő. Kétszer is pislognom kellett, de az agyam ezt már nem tudta követni. Csak abban voltam teljesen biztos, hogy ilyen kütyüt az Ebayen nem fogok rendelni, és hogy nagy szarban vagyok. De nem történt semmi, legalábbis velem nem. Ehelyett az egyre morcosabb rendőrt vette kezelésbe.

Biztos voltam benne, hogy most lesz vége. Ehelyett elhallgatott, és halál nyugodtan hátat fordított nekünk, beszállt a kocsijába és elhajtott.

Földbe gyökerezett lábakkal néztem utána. Olyannyira elbambultam, hogy a vészvillogó csak akkor kapcsolt be a fejemben, amikor éreztem hogy megérintik a karomat.  
- Ne félj tőlem! – szólított meg. A hangja most sokkal kedvesebb volt, mint az előbb, és ismerősnek is tűnt. Mintha már hallottam volna korábban, csak az nem rémlett, hogy hol.  
Nyilván ő is tudta, hogy most már senki sem fog megzavarni minket. Megfogta a kezemet és a pár méterrel arrébb kezdődő mellékutcába irányított.  
- Itt nem leszünk annyira szem előtt – közölte. Nem mintha erre magamtól ne jöttem volna rá. Igaz még mindig nem értettem, hogy mit akarhat tőlem. Tele voltam kérdésekkel, de annyira összezavart az átható pillantása, hogy egyből a legjelentéktelenebbel kezdtem.

- Mit műveltél a szekussal?  
- Csak eltűntettem az útból. Haza küldtem. Nem szeretem, ha megzavarnak.  
Nem teljesen értettem, de azt igen, hogy nem sokat számít neki, hogy mások mit akarnak – ha az ellenkezik a saját akaratával.  
- Tulajdonképpen miért is követsz? – kérdeztem erőltetett lazasággal, amin sokat rontott, hogy hiába próbáltam kihúzni a kezemet az övéből. Túlságosan is biztosan fogta.  
- Legyen elég annyi, hogy fontos vagy nekem.  
Ezzel még jobban összezavart. Hogy lehetnék neki fontos, ha nem is ismerjük egymást. Ennek a kétségemnek hangot is adtam.  
- Biztos, hogy tévedsz. Korábban még nem találkoztam veled – ingattam a fejemet. Elég bénán hangzott, de időt akartam nyerni. Így legalább kicsit alaposabban is megnézhettem magamnak.  
Vonzó volt ugyan, de nem az esetem. Viszont a rosszfiús imidzs és a szája szegletében megbújó mosoly ellenállhatatlanná tette. Most először kerültem abba a furcsa helyzetbe, hogy nem tudtam biztosan megállapítani egy pasiról, hogy tetszik-e vagy sem. Ha ehhez azt is hozzávesszük, hogy az említett pasi kérés nélkül a nyomomba szegődött, és most is „fogva tart", kezdhetem beismerni, hogy megint győzött a lököttségem.  
- Nem. Nagyon is jól ismerjük egymást, csak kicsit fel kell frissíteni a memóriádat. De ezt nem itt fogjuk megbeszélni.

Most már korántsem volt olyan kedves, mint aki parancsot akar nekem osztani. _Pont nekem…_

- Hagyj békén! – emeltem fel én is a hangomat. Ez meglepte ugyan, de csak egy pillanatra zökkentettem ki, még a mosoly sem olvadt le a képéről.  
- Miért küzdesz ellenem? – duruzsolta a fülembe. – Csak jót akarok neked…  
- Én pedig azt, hogy végre eleressz!  
- Attól tartok, hogy az nem fog menni – csóválta meg a fejét, bűnbánóan. – El sem tudod képzelni, hogy milyen régóta vártam ezt a pillanatot – sóhajtott fel.  
- Neked biztos, hogy a zárt osztályon lenne a helyed – ellenkeztem tovább. El akartam húzódni tőle, mert nagyon kezdett feszélyezni a közelsége.

- Nem tudod mit veszítesz, ha most nem tartasz velem. – Erősen próbálkozott, hogy meggyőzzön, de a hangja keserű volt. – Olyan helyeket mutathatnék, amikről álmodni sem mersz – kábított tovább, de az utolsó mondata szöget ütött a fejemben.

- De, már álmodtam róluk… - suttogtam, és mikor felfogtam hogy ezt hangosan is kimondtam, zavartan sütöttem le a szememet.  
- Úgy tűnik, nincsenek véletlenek – jegyezte meg.  
- Valóban – értettem egyet. – De majd valamikor máskor teszek képzeletbeli kirándulásokat veled – zártam le gyorsan a témát. Egyszerűbb, ha nyíltan bolondnak nézem, mintha jobban belemélyednénk a témába.

A mosolygós énje egy pillanat alatt eltűnt, mikor felfogta, hogy nem fogom önként és dalolva követni az őrületbe.

- Nem akartam, hogy idáig fajuljon a helyzet – susogta. – De egyszerűen nem hagysz más választást nekem.  
A hangja félelmetesen nyájas lett, én pedig minden eddiginél erősebb késztetést éreztem az azonnali menekülésre. Bárhová, csak el innen. Sajnos ő volt a gyorsabb.  
- Nemsokára otthon leszünk, és minden rendben lesz. A fegyvert immáron reám szegezte, és most volt időm jobban megfigyelni. Leginkább a kosztümös filmekben használt királyi kellékekre hajazott. Jogar, lándzsa vagy nevezzük aminek akarjuk, abban a helyzetben nem ez volt a legfőbb problémám.

Reszkettem a félelemtől, és csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy ebből már sehogy sem mászhatok ki épp bőrrel.  
- Tudom, hogy megbocsátasz nekem Sigyn… - suttogta, és gyengéd pillantást vetett rám. Ebbe kapaszkodtam, miközben mindent egyszerre próbáltam az eszembe vésni és értelmezni. Már semminek sem volt értelme, de a név ismerős volt valahonnan. És amint a jogar hűvös éle hozzám ért, belezuhantam a sötétségbe. A tekintet maradt az utolsó, amire emlékeztem. Az a szenvedéllyel teli pillantás, ami a zöld íriszekből áradt, és ami nem nekem szólt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Adelaida -**_

Amint kinyitottam a szememet, egyből rájöttem hogy valami nem stimmel. A verőfényes napsütés még hagyján, de az ágy is szokatlanul kényelmes volt. Szaggatott a fejem, de azt a tegnap este számlájára írtam. Vagyis csak szerettem volna, mert nagyon szét voltam csúszva. Már abban sem voltam biztos, hogy ittam egyáltalán. Pedig a tünetek arra utalnak. Sokat és erőset. Mert ugyan mi mástól lennék ennyire "másnapos"? Tettem fel magamnak a kérdést.

Próbáltam összerakni hogy mi történhetett. _Otthon voltam, egyedül. Aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy megteszem a szokásos éjszakai sport adagomat, és egy ideig nem is volt semmi gond. Követtek, volt egy kisebb balhé és utána bumm… képszakadás. Bosszantó ez az egész, de egyelőre kivárok. Viszont ha kiderítem hogy hol vagyok, azzal hamarabb kint leszek a vízből. Csak az álomra emlékszem. Amiatt mentem ki a házból, amiatt kerültem bajba._

Óvatosan kikeltem az ágyból, és a ruháim után nyúltam. Szerencsére ott voltak nem messze tőlem, szépen összehajtogatva, egy szekrényen. Most néztem csak végig magamon. Egy ezüst színű selyem hálóing volt rajtam. A tudatalattim átvette az irányítást, és sorban magamra kapkodtam a ruhákat. Minél előbb el akartam tűnni, ami már csak azért is érdekes elgondolás, mert fogalmam se volt róla, hogy hol vagyok.

_Fullos kis hely. Tuti hogy maffia, vagy emberrablók._ Járattam az agyamat, és az ajtóhoz léptem. _Zárva_ _lesz_ - mantráztam, de tévednem kellett. Az ajtó könnyen nyílt, de a feltáruló látványtól leginkább visszamenekültem volna a szobába. _Most nem lehetsz gyáva!_ – figyelmeztettem magamat. Az én szobám egy csendesebb, kihalt folyosóra nyílt. Viszont semmi sem volt szokványos. Olyan volt, mint egy hatalmas katedrális, de nem az általam ismert fajtából. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem sokáig maradok édes magányomban, és alaposan bele is trafáltam. Elértem a folyosó végére és kilestem a korlát mellett.  
Emberek mindenhol. Ez még önmagában nem lett volna olyan szörnyű. Ennyi ember, biztos nem a szervezett bűnözéshez tartozik, az képtelenség. El is vetettem magamban ezt a hülyeséget. De gyorsan felmerült egy másik. Miért van mindenki olyan furcsa ruhában? Nincs még szezonja a maskaráknak, tehát itteni divat lehet. _De hol az az itt?_

Próbáltam elvegyülni, de feltűnőbb már nem is lehettem volna. Szó szerint fülemet farkamat behúzva igyekeztem eloldalazni a nem létező kijárat felé, a tömeg pedig egyre nagyobb lett. Mindenki bámult, de nem úgy, ahogy a kívülálló csodabogarakat szokták illetni. A felismerés kiült az arcukra, ami totálisan összezavart. Ennek ellenére igyekeztem úgy tenni, mintha ott sem lettek volna. Ez leginkább nekem volt megnyugtató. _Csak el innen, minél messzebbre._ Kattogott a fejemben.

- Hé, te! Hová igyekszel? – hallottam meg az éles hangot, a hátam mögül. Némi hezitálás után hajlandó voltam megfordulni. A látvány letaglózott. Az a tipikus kigyúrt kondizós alkat, a hozzá nem illő szőke hajzuhataggal és ókori páncélzattal. Felém tartott, egy fenét… robogott.  
- Kérdeztem valamit! – dörrent rám, közvetlenül az orrom elől. – Hová mész? Ki adott engedélyt?  
Nem tetszett a hangnem, de volt annyi sütnivalóm, hogy ne most engedjem ki a harci gőzt.  
- Én haza szeretnék menni, de fogalmam sincs, hogy hol vagyok… - próbálkoztam egy gyenge kis válasszal.  
- Asgardban vagy, halandó. Ritka kiváltság ez nektek – érkezett a fennhéjázó válasz, és mintha kicsit fel is húzta volna az orrát. Én viszont azon agyaltam, hogy mi az az Asgard, és hogy melyik ország melyik kis eldugott diliházában lehet.  
- Sajnos nekem ez még mindig nem mond semmit – ingattam a fejemet, de úgy tűnt a szőke óriás hajlandó nyugodtabb keretek között folytatni a beszélgetést.  
- Miért is vagyok itt? – faggatóztam tovább.

- Arra majd én megadom a választ – csatlakozz hozzánk egy újabb Asgardi. Ő is pont olyan magabiztosan sétált felém, mint az elődje, de sokkal megfontoltabbnak látszott. És az egészben az volt a legszörnyűbb, hogy őt már ismertem. Szörnyen dühös lettem, mert végre beugrott hogy mi is történt odahaza. Legszívesebben képen töröltem volna, amiért ilyen lehetetlen helyzetbe kevert, de még a nevét sem tudtam.

- Most már elmehetsz, Thor – intett a társa felé.  
- Engem ne utasítgass! – háborgott a szöszi. – Tudd, kivel beszélsz - vált fenyegetővé a hangja.  
- Pont az előbb mutatkoztál be, Mr. Jó modor – hagyta rá hanyagul, igazából figyelemre sem méltatta, inkább engem tartott szemmel. Csoda hogy még nem unt rá erre. Nem csupán kíváncsian meredt rám, szinte felfalt a tekintetével. Futkosott a hátamon a hideg. Mégis volt benne valami ismerős, olyan megszokott. A hangját már korábban, az első találkozásunkkor is felismertem. Épp elégszer hallottam már, nem téveszteném el. De eddig csak az álmaimban szólalt meg, biztos hogy ő az. _Lehet, hogy most is csak álmodok…_

- Majd akkor papolj nekem, Loki, ha nem rabolsz el Midgardi nőket. Nem érdekel, hogy miért tetted, rossz ötlet volt – darálta le egy szuszra. Én csak meredtem rájuk értetlenül. A fekete hajú – Loki, erre nyomban feléledt, de nem támadt vissza, mint azt vártam.  
- Sigyn miatt - suttogta maga elé.

- Tudod, hogy az képtelenség – közölte Thor, nyersen. De miután látta, hogy Loki nem figyel rá, halkan folytatta. – Jobb lenne, ha elengednéd a lányt – győzködte, én pedig magamban neki drukkoltam.  
- Nem – acsarkodott, Loki.  
- Akkor most hagyj neki egy kis időt, aztán majd beszélj vele. Jó? – kérdőn meredt Lokira, aki végül rábólintott.  
Őszintén csodálkoztam, hogy ilyen szépen elrendezték a vitájukat, holott az előbb még majdnem hogy egymásnak mentek. Az viszont már kevésbé tetszett, hogy a sorsom felől hoznak döntéseket, de olyan pofátlanul, hogy közben én is ott vagyok.

- Sif majd visszakísér a szobádba – mondta Thor, egész normál hangnemben, és egy fiatal lányra mutatott, aki a bámészkodó tömegből vált ki.  
- Gondolom úgysincs beleszólásom – nyögtem nem túl lelkesen. Kínos csönd lett, mert mindenki tudta hogy ez a helyzet.  
- Te most egy kiemelt fontosságú vendég vagy. Üdvözlünk Odin házában – tért át az udvariasságra, Thor. Kénytelen voltam fejet hajtani az akaratuk előtt, habár nem értettem egyet velük. A vendégeket nem zárják be a szobájukba.

Csendben baktattam Sif után, de közben egyfolytában azon agyaltam, hogy miért viselkedett olyan furcsán Loki. Felismert engem, ahogy mindenki más is. Az is igaz, hogy itt mindenki furcsán viselkedik, mintha titkolnának valamit.  
- Nemsokára kész a vacsora, akkor majd visszajövök érted – szólított meg Sif.  
- Rendben, és köszönöm – válaszoltam gyorsan. Még utoljára végigmért, aztán végre magamra maradtam.

Leültem az egyik hatalmas ablak elé, magam alá húztam a lábamat és az elém táruló látványban gyönyörködtem. Majd elvakított a táj szépsége és különlegessége. Szíves örömest kimentem volna, de nem valószínű hogy engedni fogják.

Egyre csak agyaltam és agyaltam. _Miért vagyok itt? Egyáltalán mi ez a hely? Miért ismernek fel az emberek?_ Loki viselkedése, amikor említette azt a nevet. _Sigyn…_ _Miért olyan ismerős nekem ez a név?_ _Vagyis sejtem, de akkor sem értem, hogy mi közöm hozzájuk._ És Loki is más volt, mint a többiek. _Valamikor találkoztunk, még ha nem is emlékszem most rá. De majd kifaggatom, és kénytelen lesz elmondani._ _Nem szeretem a rejtélyeskedést, főleg akkor nem, ha engem is érint._ Morcoskodtam magamban, de közben nagyokat ásítottam. Vagy nem aludtam eleget, vagy túl sokat aludtam, de még mindig fáradtnak éreztem magam. _Abból nem lehet baj, ha várakozás és tépelődés helyett inkább visszafekszem és szundítok egyet._ Bármi is történjen, boldogsággal töltött el a tudat, hogy kivételesen nem én voltam a bajkeverő, és lesz ami lesz, benyújtom a számlát Lokinak.


	3. Chapter 3

_**- Loki -**_

- Ugye tudod, hogy nagy hülyeséget csináltál? – szegezte nekem a kérdést, Thor_. Pont erre volt még szükségem. Így is biztos, hogy büntetést fogok kapni. Nem hiányzik, hogy még tőle is hallgassam a szemrehányást. Amúgy is nagyon beleéli magát a szuperhős szerepébe, kezd unalmassá válni._

- Te is tudod, hogy jó okom volt – motyogtam magam elé. Nem volt kedvem elmélyülni a témában, és lelkizni. Az annyira emberi, és a gyengék osztályrésze.

- Mindenki felismerte, abban biztos lehetsz – sóhajtott Thor, és leült mellém. – De akkor sem értem, hogy mi értelme volt? Láttad, hogy mennyire félt? Nem való ide…  
- Ne te akard megállapítani, hogy ki való ide, és ki nem – sziszegtem dühösen. – Egyébként, ha kicsit is jobban odafigyelsz, feltűnt volna, hogy ő is felismert engem.  
Mindennél jobban akartam, hogy igazam legyen, és legalább őt magam mellett tudhassam. Mikor visszajöttem, pokollá vált az életem. A tékozló fiú, a bukott herceg, és még sorolhatnám, hogy milyen nevekkel illettek a hátam mögött. Tartottam atyám haragjától, de a félelmem alaptalan volt.  
Megúsztam komolyabb büntetés nélkül, de mégis úgy éreztem, hogy a bizalom örökre elúszott. Most pedig ismét hibáztam, de nem tehettem mást.

Sigyn nélkül semmit sem érek.

- Most nem fogod olyan könnyen megúszni – figyelmeztetett Thor. Reméltem, hogy nincs igaza, de nem volt kedvem egy újabb vitához.

- Majd kiderül – hagytam rá végül, és beléptünk a trónterembe.

Láttam, hogy atyámnak nincs jó kedve, és itt még nagy vita lesz, de már úgy voltam vele, hogy jöhet bármi. Csak tűnjön el a fásultság az életemből, és érjem el amit akarok. Fejet hajtottunk neki, de arra már nem volt lehetőségem, hogy belekezdjek a védőbeszédembe.  
- Nem tudom mit akarsz elérni a szörnyű viselkedéseddel, fiam, de egyre mélyebbre csúszol. Már magam sem tudom, hogy mivel lehetne téged rávenni arra, hogy átérezd a tetteid súlyát – kezdett bele a szigorú fejtágításba, ami nagyon rosszul esett. Tudtam hogy igaza van, de még ő sem értette hogy miért tettem azt amit, és ez fájt.  
- Jó okom volt rá, hogy elhozzam a lányt – mondtam határozottan, és a tekintetét kerestem. Még mindig nem akart rám nézni, szinte már a falnak szónokolt.  
- Ez akkor sem volt helyes döntés. Lehetetlent kívánsz. Az lenne a legésszerűbb lépés, ha visszavinnéd Midgárdba, ahová tartozik.  
- Akkor én sem maradok, és úgy legalább nem leszek az utatokban – törtem ki. Képtelen voltam elviselni, ahogy semmibe vesznek és utasítgatnak.

- És mégis hová mennél? – szállt be a vitába Thor. Már eleve az felért egy kisebb csodával, hogy eddig kibírta szótlanul.

- Az már nem a ti gondotok. Sigyn pedig velem jön – vettem oda.  
Erre egyből ugrottak, de már számítottam rá.  
- Ezt azonnal verd ki a fejedből – dörrent rám atyám. – Mérhetetlenül öntelt lettél, és ellenségesen viselkedsz a családoddal is.  
Elpattant bennem a béketűrés utolsó cérnaszála, és visszavágtam.  
- Én vagyok ellenséges? És akkor ti mit műveltek? Már rám se nézel, miközben hozzám beszélsz, atyám – közöltem vele a tényeket. Már a kezem is reszketett az idegtől.  
- Talán nem kellett volna egy komplett hadsereget rászabadítanod az emberekre… - kontrázott rá Thor.  
- Ki sem bírnád, ha nem emlegethetnéd fel minden nap, ugye?  
- Csak biztosra megyek, öcsém – villantott meg egy gúnyos mosolyt. Pillanatok alatt kitört a veszekedés, és lett olyan hangzavar hogy még a hegyek is beleremegtek.  
- Talán mégis hajlandó leszek megküzdeni veled – fenyegetőzött Thor, a Mjölnirrel a kezében.  
- Állok elébe testvér – köptem felé.  
- Nem kell több harc, főleg nem a testvérek között – korholt minket apám, de nem foglalkoztunk vele. Egymásra acsarogtunk, és vártuk mit lép a másik.

- Elég legyen! – szakították félbe ismét a harcunkat. Anyám tartott felénk, és cseppet sem tűnt megértőnek.

- Úgy viselkedtek, mint egy rakás neveletlen gyerek – kiabálta mérgesen, és megállt előttünk. Vele végképp nem tudtam tiszteletlen lenni. Bármi is történt, mindig is az anyám marad. Lehorgasztott fejjel hallgattam, és tartottam a számat. Ezt a csatát már elveszítettem.  
- Még itt is harcolni akartok, máshoz nincs eszetek – kezdett bele egy véget nem érő monológba. Azt hamar megtanultam, hogy ilyenkor felesleges bármivel is próbálkozni. Ha kiadta a mérgét, minden rendben lesz.  
- Anya, kérlek… - Thor mégsem tanulta meg a leckét, csóváltam a fejemet.  
- Ne szólj közbe, mert úgysincs igazad! – torkolta le, amitől olyan jó kedvem lett, hogy elmosolyodtam. Persze anyám pont akkor nézett rám.  
- Na te csak ne vigyorogj, Loki! Menj és foglalkozz azzal a lánnyal, ha már ide rángattad – adta ki az utasítást. De ez kapóra is jött. Amúgy is ezt terveztem.  
Magabiztos arccal indultam az ajtó felé, de apám hangja megállított.

- Önálló személyként kezeld! Ő nem Sigyn, ezt jól vésd az eszedbe – figyelmeztetett, és ezzel a röpke jókedvem tova is szállt.  
- Majd igyekszem észben tartani – feleltem egykedvűen, és kiléptem a teremből. A hangokból ítélve megint kitört a családi perpatvar, de egy kicsit sem érdekelt.

Most csak Sigynel akartam foglalkozni, minden gondolatom körülötte forgott. Na jó, nem is így hívják, de az igazi nevét nem tudom. És amúgy is nevetséges ez az egész. Csak egy egyszerű halandó, aki nagyon hasonlít Sigynre. Nem érdemes túl sok figyelmet fordítanom rá, nem kell jobban megismernem. Viszont ha sikerül a tervem, már nem csak külsőre fog Sigynre hasonlítani… Biztos hogy tud bizonyos dolgokról, vagy inkább sejtései vannak. Már csak azt kell kiderítenem, hogy milyen mértékben van tudatában a múltjának. De ezt könnyen kideríthetem, aztán majd „meggyőzöm". Már az ajtó előtt álltam, de nem akartam hírtelen berontani. Így is nagyon megijesztettem, mikor elraboltam. Vagyis engedély nélkül elhoztam. Így valamivel humánusabbnak hangzik.  
_Kifaggatom, és a bizalmába férkőzöm_ – futtattam le magamban a tervet. _Aztán pedig olyan irányba terelem a dolgokat, ami nekem kedvez._ Ettől a gondolattól, akaratlanul is vigyorra húzódott a szám. Bekopogtam – adjunk mégis az udvariasságra, de amikor nem kaptam választ, elfogyott a türelmem, és végül csak benyitottam.

A látványtól összeszorult a szívem, és megrohantak az emlékek. Mélyen aludt, de az álma nem lehetett túl békés, mert időnként megmozdult. Aztán váltott a kép, és úgy összekucorodott mint egy kiscica. Hatalmas önuralomra volt szükségem ahhoz, hogy visszafogjam magam, és ne menjek oda hozzá. Már az is elég lett volna, ha csak végigsimíthatom az arcát, vagy a haját.  
Mire ezt végiggondoltam, elöntött a harag, és magamat ostoroztam.  
_Te sem vagy normális, ha egy kis csitri látványától úgy beindulsz, mint egy éretlen kamasz. És még alkudoznál is, holott az ágyadban alszik. Szánalmas és gyenge lettél, Loki. Pont olyan, mint azok, akiket annyira megvetsz._

Ez épp elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy magamhoz térjek. Elhúzódtam tőle, és az ágytól legmesszebb lévő székre ültem le. Azt viszont már nem bírtam ki, hogy ne őt bámuljam egyfolytában.

**_- Adelaida -_**

_Erősen megfogtam a kezét, és próbáltam elráncigálni a másik irányba.  
- Kérlek, Loki… ne akarj ellenük harcolni – könyörögtem sírva neki, de nem hallgatott rám. A düh és a gyűlölet elvakította.  
- Most egyszer és mindenkorra elintézhetjük őket – kardoskodott tovább, és az előtte álló szörny arcába bámult. Én nem láttam értelmét a harcnak, máshogy is el lehetett volna intézni a nézeteltérést, de Loki máshogy gondolta. Neki ez személyes ügy volt, ahogy ő mondta: „a szégyene". Szégyellte a származását, amiről nem tehetett. Senki sem rótta fel neki, hogy nem Asgardi, és igazából nem Odin fia. Túl nagy volt benne a büszkeség, és ez lett mindkettőnk veszte._

_Már az előtt láttam, hogy mi fog történni, mielőtt ő reagálhatott volna. Csak egy pillanatra nem figyelt oda, így nem vette észre az oldalról érkező támadást. Csaltak, tisztességtelenül harcoltak, de a Jotunn népből amúgy is hiányzott a becsület.  
Az utolsó pillanatban ugrottam elé, és a jeges penge az én életemet oltotta ki. Csak a szúrást éreztem, az erőm elhagyott. A hangjára emlékszem, ahogy kétségbeesetten könyörög nekem, aztán elragadott a sötétség. _

Ebben a pillanatban kipattant a szemem, és riadtan néztem fel. Olyan zavart voltam, hogy azt is csak késve vettem észre, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Ehhez azért komoly tehetség kellett, mert Loki közvetlenül az ágy mellett állt. Normál esetben ez zavart volna, de még mindig az álom hatása alatt voltam. Most sokkal valóságosabbnak tűnt, mintha a valóságban is megtörtént volna velem. Éreztem a szúró fájdalmat a mellkasomban, és olyannyira beleéltem magam, hogy elkezdtem fulladozni és köhögni. Már annyira erőltettem a köhögést, hogy a hányinger kerülgetett. Végül már a teljes fulladás határán kiköhögtem egy apró kis valamit a tenyerembe.  
Amint jobban megnéztem, hogy mi az, elöntött a rettegés. Egy pici jégszilánk volt. A rémálom valósággá vált, és hálát adhatok az égnek, hogy ennyivel megúsztam.

- Megint álmodtál… - jegyezte meg Loki.  
- Na, nem mondod? Neked is feltűnt? – kérdeztem vissza flegmán. Nagyon nem volt türelmem az ostoba megjegyzéseihez. Már a jelenléte is idegesített, sőt, az egész személye… holott még nem is ismertem.  
- Segíthetnék neked, hogy elmúljanak a rémálmok – próbálkozott tovább. Közben óvatosan helyet foglalt mellettem, amit egyáltalán nem díjaztam. Miután arrébb csúsztam az ágyon, és ismét meg volt a biztos két méter távolság, tovább mérgelődtem.  
- Most hogy itt vagyok, minden rosszabb lett. Örülök, hogy nem haltam bele ebbe a kis élménybe – duzzogtam hangosan.  
- Ne kényeskedj, halandó lány!  
Megpróbált nagyon szigorúnak és félelmetesnek látszani, de nálam ez kevés lesz. Viszont, ha játszadozni akar, akkor vállalja a következményeket.

Szembe fordultam vele, és halálos nyugalommal vártam, hogy ő törje meg a csendet.  
- Most mit bámulsz? – dörrent rám. Elmosolyodtam és némi hezitálás után kicsúszott az első sértés a számon.  
- Csak nézek egy ügyeletes balféket – suttogtam, és közben kihívóan meredtem rá. Rándult egyet az arca, de még visszafogta magát.  
- Ezzel semmit sem érsz el – ingatta a fejét.  
- _Úgy gondolod?_ – ezt a kérdést már csak gondolatban tettem fel, mert jobb ötletem támadt.  
Ez már felkérés volt keringőre. Kimásztam a takaró alól, és közelebb mentem hozzá. Felöltöttem a „legalázatosabb rabszolgád vagyok" típusú arckifejezést, és sűrű pillázással néztem fel rá.

- Ne haragudj rám, nem akartam tiszteletlen lenni veled, Hercegem…  
A döbbenet kiült az arcára, de gyorsan rendezte a vonásait.  
- Jó, kivételesen elnézem neked, halandó – intett felém, nagy engedékenyen. Én pedig ezt kihasználva, még közelebb húzódtam hozzá. Elmerültünk egymás tekintetében, és közben hagytam, hogy magához húzzon és átöleljen. Láttam a tekintetében, hogy nagyon nem itt jár, és ez a pillanat egyáltalán nem nekem szól. Be kell vallanom, rohadtul bosszantott, de visszafogtam magam. Ki kell várnom a megfelelő pillanatot.  
Lehunyta a szemeit, és az ajkunk már majdnem összeért, de arrébb araszoltam.  
- Ez nem valóság, Loki - suttogtam. Nem Sigyn vagyok, a nevem Adelaida. ÉBRESZTŐ! – Az utolsó szót belesikítottam a fülébe, amit nyilván nem élvezett, mert azonnal elengedett.

- Mégis mi a francért csináltad ezt, te ostoba? – kiabálta dühösen.  
- Hogy felfogd végre, hogy nem kezelhetsz úgy, mintha nem is léteznék – támadtam vissza, de ő sem hagyta magát. Elkapta a vállamat és visszalökött az ágyra, majd fölém kerekedett. Lefogta a karjaimat, és olyan erősen szorította, hogy a fájdalomtól a könnyem is kicsordult.  
- Látod, ennyit érsz te! – Döfött belém újból, és még tovább szorongatott. – Ha kell, erővel foglak kényszeríteni, hogy azt tedd amit én mondok – susogta, és lecsapott az ajkaimra. Hiába fészkelődtem, küzdöttem, nem akart elereszteni. Mindketten dühösek voltunk, és nem vette számításba - de nem is tudhatta, hogy ilyenkor aztán bármire képes vagyok. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, felhúztam a térdem és gyomron rúgtam. A váratlan ellentámadás és a fájdalom miatt kénytelen volt elereszteni, és csak erre vártam. Még mindig nem kászálódott le rólam, de a kezeim immár szabadok voltak, hülye lettem volna nem védekezni. Tíz körömmel estem az arcának, és amikor hátrálni próbált, belecsimpaszkodtam a ruhájába.

- Ilyen könnyen nem szabadulsz – sivítottam, és utána vetettem magam.  
- Ne csináld, hagyd már abba! – ordította teli torokból, miközben a vérző fejét védte.

A nagy hangzavarra berontott Thor.  
- Mit műveltek ti itt? – próbált túlharsogni minket, de tök feleslegesen strapálta magát. Alapból nem voltam ennyire harcias, de mindennek volt határa.  
Örömmel folytattam volna a csatározást a végtelenségig, de aztán elegem lett az egészből, és úgy voltam vele, hogy Loki most már megkapta a jogos büntetését, és ebben még az elrablásom is benne volt.

- Ha már kijátszottátok magatokat, talán felöltözhetnétek, és jöhetnétek vacsorázni – jegyezte meg Thor az ajtóból.  
Végignéztem magamon, és egyből elszégyelltem magam. Egy szál fehérneműben csatázom egy vadidegen pasival, majd ugyanígy alulöltözve, mutogatom magam egy másiknak. Kezdenek kilenni az idegeim, mert ez a figyelmetlenség egyáltalán nem jellemző rám. _De legalább győztem._

_Sok mindent eltűrök..., de azt nem, hogy semmibe vegyek, és szórakozzanak velem. Azt soha!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_- Adelaida -_**

- Akkor most ki is mehetnél. Vége a gyereknapnak – förmedtem rá Lokira.  
- Nem megyek sehova, ez az én szobám – vágott vissza, és nagy urasan kényelembe helyezte magát az ágyon. Éreztem, hogy ebből megint vita lesz, amiket korábban szerettem elkerülni – de mióta itt vagyok, ez változott, és valahol a lelkem mélyén nagyon is tetszett a gondolat, hogy folyton kihozom a sodrából. Sokkal izgalmasabb, amikor kirobban belőle a valódi énje, amit igyekszik elfojtani. Az a csendes sunnyogás, titkolózás nekem nem jön be.

- Ez a szoba már csak volt a tiéd. Kár volt beköltöztetned – fölényeskedtem.

- Majd ha visszaereszkedtél a te szintendre, kezdj el öltözni, mert már csak ránk várnak.  
Ez annyira övön aluli volt, hogy meg sem tudtam szólalni a dühtől. Amikor azt hittem, hogy ennél már nem tud jobban kibuktatni, ő is a ruha csere mellett döntött. Ott előttem.  
Éreztem ahogy az arcomba szökik a vér, a kivillanó hófehér bőre láttán. Nem voltam prűd, vagy ilyesmi, de ezt akkor sem tudtam megemészteni.  
- Mégis mi a francot művelsz? – vontam kérdőre.  
- Nem fogok megtépázott öltözékben parádézni – húzta fel az orrát.  
- De akkor is lehetnél egy kicsit tekintettel másokra. Például rám. Nem kéne így belemásznod a képembe.  
A hangom egyre cincogósabbá vált, ami nem kerülte el a figyelmét.

- Ha akarnék bármit is tőled, azt az engedélyed nélkül is megkapnám… abban biztos lehetsz – suttogta a fülembe, és nem győzte kordában tartani a gonosz vigyorát, ami csak nem körbeért a képén.

Ennek így nagyon nem lesz jó vége. Döbbentem rá, és elhúzódtam tőle. Jól rám ijesztett, és ha nem vagyok észnél – még vissza is fog élni vele. Jobb, ha most állítom le, míg nem lépi át azt a bizonyos határt. És amíg még én is tudom, hogy mit is akarok.

- Szerintem félreértettél valamit, Loki – kezdtem kedves hangon, és visszaléptem mellé. – Finoman szólva sem vagy az esetem. Inkább ne is erőltessük, mert sírás lesz a vége.  
Egy pillanat alatt elvörösödött a szégyentől. Nem valószínű, hogy túl gyakran visszautasítják, a határozott igenekhez lehet hozzászokva.  
- Itt helyben megbüntethetnélek – fenyegetőzött. – Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy mekkora hatalmam van. Eltörpülsz mellettem, gyenge kis emberlány…  
- Hát az biztos, hogy dicsekvésben te vagy a király – néztem fel rá. – Viszont te is tudod, hogy nem illik hencegni – leckéztettem.

- Egyáltalán nem veszel komolyan – sóhajtotta dühösen, amitől nekem egyre jobb lett a kedvem.  
- Ne mérgelődj kedves, még a gyomrodra megy – vigyorogtam a képébe.  
- Nehéz nyugodtnak maradni melletted. Folyton pimaszul viselkedsz. Mutass egy kis tiszteletet!

- Majd ha fagy – vágtam rá csípőből.  
A mérge azonnal elpárolgott, átadva a helyét a zavartságnak. Egyből behúzta a szájzárat.  
- Na, most mi van? Valami rosszat mondtam?  
- Nem szeretem a jeget és semmi mást sem ami a hideggel kapcsolatos – közölte szűkszavúan. Ez egyből felkeltette az kíváncsi énemet.

- Hát, de miért nem? – faggatóztam. – A tél az egyik kedvenc időszakom. Jókat lehet mókázni, és olyan szép, amikor mindent belep a frissen hullott hó…  
- Elég! –mordult fel. – Ne csak a szád járjon. Öltözz már végre!

- Jaj, de nagyon ideges valaki – gúnyolódtam vele. – Félsz, hogy a hidegtől tönkremegy a hajad? Vagy, hogy lefagynak az ujjaid? – találgattam, miközben az utolsó simításokat végeztem magamon.

- Még csak a közelében sem jársz, és egyébként sincs semmi közöd hozzá. Legyen annyi elég, hogy nem szeretem és kész!  
- Bocsánat, nem tudtam, hogy ez hivatali titoknak minősül – forgattam a szemem, aztán megindultam az ajtó felé.

Naná, hogy a sarkamban volt. Annyira azért nem idegesítettem, hogy ne akarjon folyton az aurámba mászni.  
- Azért engem továbbra is érdekel, hogy mit titkolsz.., és ha te nem, akkor majd valaki más elmondja nekem. Mondjuk Thor – dünnyögtem magam elé.  
Abban a másodpercben megragadta a vállamat és a falhoz szorított. Nem volt túl kíméletes, de nem akartam könyörögni vagy félni tőle, bármennyire is szeretné.  
- Szörnyű vagy. Még az emberekhez mérten is – szidalmazott, de én már régen túl voltam azon, hogy ilyesmiket magamra vegyek.  
- Talán előbb nézz magadba! Elrabolsz, akaratom ellenére itt tartasz és még bunkón is viselkedsz. Ki is az igazi szörnyeteg? – szegeztem neki a kérdést. Ettől enyhült a szorítása, majd el is engedett.  
- Most már tényleg menjünk! – szólt rám, de a feszültség eltűnt a hangjából.  
- Rendben – értettem egyet. – De azért később ugye elmondod, hogy mi ez az egész? – néztem rá könyörgő, kiskutya szemekkel.

- Tényleg nem tudsz leszállni a témáról? Vagy a felfogásoddal van a probléma? – szúrt belém. Ennyit a jó hangulatról.  
- Ne sértegess! Nehogy azt hidd, hogy neked bármit lehet, csak mert Istennek képzeled magad – fortyantam fel.  
- Egyébként az vagyok.  
- Egyébként nem érdekel.

Valószínűleg roppant vicces látvány lehettünk, ahogy csiga tempóban araszoltunk végig a folyóson, és fél percenként egymásra acsarkodtunk.  
- Nem is tudom, miért kell nekem veletek ennem. Úgyis kilógok a sorból, tehát akár vissza is mehetek.  
Már azon voltam, hogy ezt valóra is váltsam, de Loki szabotált.  
Felkapott a vállára és gyors iramban megindult lefelé a lépcsőn.  
- Most azonnal tegyél le! –ripakodtam rá, de válaszra sem méltatott. Egyszerűen nem éreztem biztonságban magam, és ő még jól is szórakozott ezen.

Az öröme nem tartott sokáig, közbeszóltak – amiért áldom az eget, mert már kezdtem reszketni.  
- Loki! Tedd le a lányt! Miféle viselkedés ez? – csattant fel egy nagyon ideges női hang, közvetlen előttünk.  
Fél pillanattal később újra a saját lábaimon álltam, és pont elkaptam ahogy a díszes asztaltársaság jót derül rajtam. Annyira tipikus, hogy még egy vacsorán se tudok úgy részt venni, hogy ne égjek be. Morcosan kullogtam a kijelölt helyemre, és reméltem hogy innentől kezdve nem velem foglalkoznak majd. Ez többé kevésbé teljesült is, elvégre minden csoda három napig tart.  
- Eltekintve a történtektől, bízom benne, hogy jól fogod itt érezni magad – szólított meg a hölgy, aki az előbb a védelmébe vett. Ebben ugyan erősen kételkedtem, de olyan kedvesnek tűnt, hogy nem volt szívem megbántani.

- Oh, még be sem mutatkoztam – jutott eszembe az illem. – A nevem, Adelaida.  
- Az én nevem Frigga. Thor és Loki pedig a fiaim.  
Ha nem mondja, hogy milyen rokoni szálon kötődik Lokihoz, akkor is kitaláltam volna. Ahogy rájuk nézett, az mindent elárult. Lehettek akármekkorák, neki mindig a pici fiai maradtak. Ezen máskor jót mosolyogtam volna, főleg hogy Thort pici fiúként elég elképzelhetetlennek tartottam. De annyira őszinte volt ez tőle, hogy nem lehetett nem komolyan venni. A szomorúság átvillant bennem egy pillanatra. _Ez így volt tökéletes, amilyennek lennie kellett. Amilyenben nekem sosem volt részem._

- Valami baj van? – szólított meg Frigga, és Loki tekintetét is magamon éreztem.  
- Nem, nincs semmi baj. Kicsit máshol jártak a gondolataim – mentegetőztem. Gyorsan a vacsorára tereltem a szót, amit már elkezdtem kóstolgatni. Reméltem, hogy ez eltereli a figyelmüket a füllentésemről, de ahogy találkozott a tekintetem Lokiéval, egyből tudtam, hogy őt nem lesz olyan könnyű meggyőzni. Talán lehet vele egyezkedni. Ha én megosztom vele az unalmas kis életemet, akkor remélhetőleg ő is felbátorodik és mesél magáról.  
Miután végeztünk, felálltam és megköszöntem az ételt. _Ma tényleg túlteljesítem önmagam._  
- Ízlett? Jóllaktál? – kérdezte Frigga. Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy felettem is elkezdett anyáskodni. Ez zavart egy kissé, mert nem voltam hozzászokva, de jól is esett.  
- Igen, nagyon is – bólogattam. Ez egy érzékeny terület volt, de pozitívan csalódtam. Annyi furcsaság vett körül, hogy komolyan aggódtam a finnyás gyomrom miatt. Kellemetlen lett volna beégni, és megsérteni őket. Talán nem is kéne Lokira haragudnom, amiért piszkál – tényleg nagyon emberien viselkedem. De mentségemre legyen mondva, az vagyok.

- Ne vedd sértésnek, de nem éreznéd jobban magad egy kényelmesebb ruhában? – szúrt be egy nagyon is témába vágó kérdést.  
- Igazság szerint nem volt időm összecsomagolni, így csak abból gazdálkodhatom, ami rajtam van – feleltem vigyorogva. Humorral könnyebb kezelni a stresszes helyzeteket is, legalább ebben jó vagyok. De jelen esetben nem sikerült célt érnem.  
- Fiam! - fordult Lokihoz. – Te tényleg nem tanultál minimális jó modort sem?  
- Én egyáltalán nem… - próbált mentegetőzni, de ez nem az a helyzet volt, amikor lehetőséget kapott a védőbeszédre.  
- Így gondoskodsz a vendégedről? Ott az a rengeteg ruha, és te fel sem ajánlod – Frigga egyre jobban belelovalta magát a fegyelmezésbe, nekem pedig nem volt kedvem leállítani. Még rá is játszottam kicsit.  
- Nem szeretnék kellemetlenséget okozni – pislogtam magam elé. A hangom talán még sosem csengett ilyen hamisan.  
- Na, erről beszéltem. Kedves, udvarias lány, te meg nagyon illetlenül viselkedsz fiam. Szégyenbe hozol minket… - miközben megdorgálta, én kitartóan bólogattam hozzá. Mindezt ártatlan pillantásokkal megtoldva, majd kivárva a megfelelő pillanatot – nyelvet öltöttem Lokira.  
_Semmibe veszel, és alacsonyabb rendűnek tartasz magadnál… akkor felesleges is ezt megcáfolnom._

- Most már keressetek más áldozatot! – kapta fel a vizet Loki, és felugrott a helyéről. – Asszonyok… csak a gond van velük – morgolódott és szó nélkül távozott. Nem bírtam tovább, kirobbant belőlem a nevetés.  
Először mindenki csak nézett, a döbbenet az arcukra fagyott. Aztán szép lassan ők is csatlakoztak hozzám, Friggát kivéve. Ő még mindig Loki viselkedésén bosszankodott.  
- Nem kell komolyan venni, csak simán nem bírja a stresszt – intettem le, amikor megint sopánkodni kezdett. – Jól érzem magam, csak most még minden elég döcögős – ismertem be.  
- De ez akkor sem indokolja, hogy így viselkedjen veled – vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
- Szerintem minden rendbe fog jönni – bizonygattam, de amikor láttam hogy ebben komolyan kételkedik, gyorsan hozzátettem:  
- Ez olyan emberi megérzés. Be szokott jönni.  
Ellágyultak a vonásai.  
- Nagyon rendes lány vagy, és egész biztos hogy nem véletlen, hogy téged hozott ide Loki.  
- Igen. Az nyilván nem véletlen – helyeseltem, kevésbé lelkesen. _Véletlenek márpedig nincsenek…  
_- Oh, nem. Azt hiszem, félreértesz. – Óvatosan megemelte az államat, hogy a tekintetünk találkozzon.  
- Ezzel csak arra akartam utalni, hogy még a fiam sem tudhatja hogy mi miért történik. Ehhez semmi köze a külsőségeknek, vagy a múltnak. Talán pont a sors döntött így, hogy ide vezérel. Az okok pedig idővel kiderülnek.

Egy hangyányit sem voltam közelebb a megoldáshoz, de perpill az érzelmeimmel viaskodtam. Még soha senki nem volt ennyire kedves hozzám. Ha másért nem is, ezért már megérte ide jönni.  
Hogy a Lokival való kapcsolatom hogyan alakul tovább, arról gőzöm se volt. Inkább csak Frigga aggodalmát akartam eloszlatni.  
_De mi lesz az enyémmel? Engem ki fog megnyugtatni, hogy minden rendben lesz…_

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal eltelve sétáltam vissza a szobámba. Hajlamos vagyok rá, hogy teljesen kilépjek a valóságból, ha egy téma nagyon foglalkoztat. Ilyenkor aztán ön és közveszélyes vagyok, újabb lehetőség adva a népek szórakoztatására.  
De most ezzel sem volt gond. Benyitottam a szobába, és egy pillanatig azt hittem rossz helyen járok. A berendezés némiképpen átalakult. Loki kissé nehezen viselte az anyai szigort, vagy csak egyéni dizájnra törekedett. De nem csak a berendezés, hanem ő maga is megváltozott. Morcosan és legfőképpen kéken heverészett az ágyon, és még csak figyelemre sem méltatott. Tátott szájjal néztem, de képtelen voltam ésszerű magyarázatot találni. Aztán mire kettőt pislogtam, visszanyerte az eredeti állapotát.  
- Mit bámulsz? Érdekes látvány vagyok? – förmedt rám.  
- Semmit. Csak azt hiszem rosszul láttam valamit. Nem jók itt a fényviszonyok – mentegetőztem.  
- Nagyon helyes.  
- Elmegyek zuhanyozni – hebegtem és a fürdőig hátráltam. Nem válaszolt, aminek külön örültem. Annak meg még jobban, amikor közénk került az ajtó. Nem mintha túl sok védelmet jelentene, de olyan ádáz arckifejezéssel meredt rám, hogy nem volt kedvem alaposabban megvitatni azt a bizonyos „semmit".


	5. Chapter 5

**_- Adelaida -_**

Az elkövetkező napok sem hoztak változást. Jöttem – mentem, de Loki mintha észre sem vett volna. Az elején még tartottam magam, - tudván, mire megy ki a játék, de a végtelenségig már nem bírtam lenyelni a mellőzöttséget.

- Mégis mi a francnak hoztál ide, ha most még csak nem is szólsz hozzám? – estem neki. Először nem válaszolt, csak tűnődve nézett rám.  
- Szólalj már meg!  
- Mit akarsz hallani? Nincs számodra semmi mondanivalóm – felelte, és ezt megerősítve, hátat fordított.  
Na nem… ezt így nem fogom annyiban hagyni.  
Elé léptem, és eldöntöttem, hogy már pedig én innen egy tapodtat sem mozdulok, míg el nem kezdi aktivizálni magát.  
Dühösen fújtatott, de legalább hajlandó volt rám figyelni, legalábbis úgy tűnt hogy szán rám néhány percet a drága és végtelen idejéből. Karon ragadott, és szokásához híven húzott magával, mint egy neveletlen kiskutyát. Egész biztos, hogy valahol a házi kedvencek szintjén mozoghattam, az ő szemében. De lehet, hogy még azokkal is tisztességesebben viselkedik, mint velem.

Egyik folyosót hagytuk a másik után, de ő még mindig csak ment előre. Először azt hittem, hogy csak egy meghittebb helyet keres, ahol beszélhetünk – de erre a szobája is megfelelt volna. Aztán amikor elértünk egy nagy díszes ajtót, már kezdett derengeni, hogy itt megint nem rólam lesz szó. Benyitott, és máris rohant tovább.

- Kérlek, ne siess már annyira! – Igyekeztem lépést tartani vele, de az én szerény emberi tempóm kevésnek bizonyult.  
- Vedd lejjebb a hangerőt, és ne nyavalyogj! – mordult rám. Úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon ideges. Talán nem szabadna itt lennünk. Ez megmagyarázná a zavart viselkedését.  
- Miért vagy ennyire izgatott? – kérdeztem, most már suttogva.  
- Majd mindjárt megérted.

Miután elhagytuk az utolsó lépcsősort is, elengedte a kezemet és én valóban megértettem.  
Lehozott a „kincseskamrába". Még kérdezni se volt időm, máris közölte a szabályokat.  
- Nem nyúlhatsz semmihez sem.  
Tényleg egy múzeumban éreztem magam, és Loki volt a teremőr.  
- Most hogy végeztél a tárlatvezetéssel, elárulnád végre, hogy miért jöttünk ide le? – Kíváncsian meredtem rá. Válasz helyett, közelebb lépett az egyik relikviához, engem pedig magához intett.  
Most már ketten bámultuk a kéken világító dobozkát.  
- Ne járasd az agyad, úgysincs róla fogalmad, hogy mi ez. Még csak fel sem tudod fogni, hogy mekkora erővel bír… - motyogott az orra alatt.  
- Imádom, amikor sértegetsz. De ha talán elmagyaráznád… lehet, hogy fel tudnám fogni.  
Igyekeztem megtalálni azokat a szavakat, amivel hatni tudtam az egójára. Isten vagy sem, ő is csak pasiból volt.

- Ez a szelence, a népem tulajdona volt egykoron, de most már Asgardé. Ahogy én is…  
Értetlenül meredtem rá. _Mi az, hogy a népéé? Mit titkol előlem?_

- Loki, én ezt nem értem… - aztán egy fél pillanattal később mégis. Sőt azt is, hogy eddig semmit sem tudtam az igazi valójáról, és hogy nem véletlen, hogy ide hozott.

A külseje megváltozott. Pont úgy, mint a múltkor a szobánkban. De most nem a hangulatváltozás, a düh hozta ki belőle. Egyszerűn csak hozzáért a szelencéhez, és az álcájának vége lett.  
Félve vártam a reakcióját, de képtelen voltam levenni róla a tekintetemet. Nem tudom mi zökkentett ki, de tettem egy óvatos lépést hátrafelé, és ha nem állít meg, az ajtóig futok.  
- Nem mész sehova! – dörrent rám. Nagyon utáltam, amikor valaki parancsokat osztott nekem, de most inkább lakatot tettem a számra.  
- Miért nézel ki ilyen furán? – kérdeztem gyorsan, mert éreztem, hogy megremeg a hangom.  
- Nocsak. Már nem tűnsz olyan bátornak – jegyezte meg. – Ez az igazi valóm – adta meg végül a választ.  
- Az igazi valód? – kérdeztem vissza. Már majdnem megkérdeztem azt is, hogy miért rejtegeti magát, de miután belenéztem a vörös szemeibe, rájöttem hogy ez nagyon ostoba kérdés lenne. Elvégre senki sem akarna ilyen módon a figyelem középpontjába kerülni.

- A többiek is így néznek ki?  
- Adelaida! Kicsit sem figyelsz arra amit mondok neked? – förmedt rám. – Nem, senki sem néz így ki aki Asgardban született. Engem örökbe fogadtak.  
Erre már felkaptam a fejemet. Ez biztos nagyon kellemetlen lehet neki, ha ennyire kibukott miatta. Elgondolkoztam, hogy én vajon hogy reagálnék, ha megtudnám hogy adoptáltak. Habár az én esetemben nem változna semmi, de legalább jó magyarázat lenne a szüleim viselkedésére.  
- Sajnálom Loki. – Próbáltam kedves lenni vele, és nem akartam még tovább szítani a feszültséget. A félelmemet legyűrve, közelebb léptem hozzá és megérintettem a karját.  
- Küzdhetsz amennyit csak akarsz, bármit megtehetsz értük… de akkor is kívülálló maradsz – morgott maga elé.  
- Ez nem igaz, legalábbis ebben a formában nem – csóváltam meg a fejemet. – Édesanyád biztosan szeret téged, ezt azonnal láttam, amikor először beszéltem vele. És a többiek is biztosan…  
- Mégis mit tudsz te erről, ostoba nőszemély? – vágott vissza. Gúnyolódással palástolva a sértettségét.  
- Épp eleget. Tudom, milyen szeretet nélkül élni.  
Nem akartam visszagondolni a múltamra, és újból feltépni a sebeket. Nem mindenkinek adatott meg a békés otthoni légkör. _Az egyetlen ember, aki fontos volt nekem, már nem él. A többi pedig nem számít… ahogy én se számítok nekik. Nyilván az se lepné meg őket, ha tudnák hogy eltűntem. De miért is lepné meg őket, hiszen gyakorlatilag megszakították a kapcsolatot velem. Talán így a legjobb._

Most Loki próbált információhoz jutni, megérteni az arcomat eltorzító grimaszból származó düh eredetét. De vannak dolgok, amikről még neki sem kell tudnia.

- Hmm… úgy tűnik, nem csak nekem vannak még titkaim – jegyezte meg. Egyetértően bólintottam. _De ezek a titkok az enyémek maradnak_ – tettem hozzá magamban.

Miután visszanyerte az Asgardi álcáját, ismét faggatni kezdtem.  
- Szóval, mi volt ez az egész? Ha nem itt születtél, akkor hol?  
- Nem fogom magamat ismételgetni – mordult fel, tökéletesen elengedve a füle mellett a kérdésemet. – A lényeg, hogy engem csak befogadtak, csak megtűrnek. De nagyon kilógok a sorból.  
- Mert nem is akarsz beolvadni – kontráztam rá, de még mielőtt lekiabálta volna a fejemet, a szavába vágva folytattam.  
- Nekem semmi bajom a lázadókkal. Én is az vagyok – kacsintottam rá, és elvigyorodtam. Úgy tűnt, hogy ez elég lesz ahhoz, hogy egy időre elássuk a csatabárdot.

**_- Loki -_**

_Hiba volt ide hozni Adelaidat. Túlságosan is befolyásolja a körülötte lévőket. Sokszor még engem is összezavart, és ezt már nem lehetett Sigynre fogni. Ez több szempontból sem volt túl előnyös. Egyrészt tartanom kellett magam a tervhez, amiben a hisztijei nagyban gátoltak. Másrészt sokszor tényleg nem tudtam már, hogy mit is akarok. Még magamnak is alig mertem bevallani, hogy jól elszórakoztat a jelenléte. Mókás ahogy a szánalmasan emberi képességeit figyelmen kívül hagyva küzd, hogy elfogadjam. Már az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy rendelkezik valamilyen képességgel, és az hat mindenkire. Legalább lenne indokom, hogy megöljem. Asgard érdeke az első…  
De valahogy ez olyan hamisan csengett. Mit árthat nekünk ez a kislány?__  
Sigyn más volt, nagyon más. Csendes, és tudott viselkedni. Emellett komoly ereje volt, és habár sokszor nem értettünk egyet, de mindig mellettem állt… a végsőkig. Nagyon hiányzott._

_Adela hozzá képest tényleg csak egy gyerek volt. Mindegy mit mondtam neki, ment a saját feje után. De az kétségtelen, hogy megbízott bennem, amit ki tudnék használni. És ki is fogom, amint eljön az ideje. Nem kéne sokat győzködnöm, vagy ha kell kényszerítem_ – morfondíroztam tovább, miközben Adelát magamhoz öleltem.  
_Csak egy egyszerű, de gonosz varázs kell, és vége. És aztán Sigyn újra velem lesz…__  
De még vártam valamire, talán a nagy végső elhatározásra. Emberi gyengeség lett volna bevallani, hogy nem akartam megölni._ Olyan ártatlanul pislogott rám, hogy nem tudtam elfojtani a mosolyomat.

_De addig is, akad még némi elintéznivaló, amiben akár a segítségemre is lehet, habár lehet hogy nem lesz ínyére._

- Mi a baj kedves? – törte meg a csendet. Erre már húztam a számat. Utáltam, ha becézgetnek, ő pedig még csak komolyan se gondolta.  
- Ahhoz neked semmi közöd.  
Kivételesen nem kezdett el feleselni, de látszott, hogy ez most betalált. Túlságosan is beleélte magát a romantikus hangulatba. _Fúj nyáladzás._  
- Ha kiduzzogtad magad, szedd rendbe az ábrázatodat, mert Atyámnak bejelentése van számodra.  
Persze én erről már tudtam, csak szerettem meglepetést okozni, főleg ha az felkészületlenül érte az áldozatot. Adelaida sem tűnt túl boldognak.  
- Te tudod hogy miről van szó? – kérdezte azonnal.

- Talán… - feleltem titokzatosan, és élvezettel lestem a kínlódását. Majd felrobbant a kíváncsiságtól, de jó volt húzni az agyát. Így olyan kiszolgáltatott volt nekem.  
- De nem kell félned – nyugtattam meg. – Nem fog fájni, és veszélyes sem lesz.  
- Ez egész biztos, hogy a te ötleted volt – nézett rám vádlón.  
- Ne találgass! – szóltam rá, de jót vigyorogtam a fancsali arcán.

**_- Adelaida -_**

Nem igazán szerettem az olyan számonkérést, amire nem kaptam elég felkészülési időt. Amennyire lehetett, ezeket elkerültem. A mostani azonban kivétel, innen nincs hova menekülnöm. Reszkető térdekkel követtem Lokit. Ő bezzeg nagyon élvezte a szorongatott helyzetemet, és széles jó kedvét meg sem próbálta elrejteni előlem.  
- Legalább egy kicsit lehetnél együtt érzőbb – pirítottam rá.  
- Ugyan miért tenném?  
- Mert az olyan uralkodói tett lenne. – Próbáltam megint behízelegni magam, és láttam hogy ettől hízik a mája, de tartotta magát a jégszobor státuszhoz.  
Csak abban bízhattam, hogy Odin értelmesebb gondolkodású, mint a fia, és ő biztosan nem fog kiabálni velem.  
Amint beléptünk a trónterembe, a maradék önbizalmam is elszállt. Nagyon kellemetlen volt ott álldogálni egy száll magamban, és szembenézni az ítélethozó hatalommal.

- Azért hívtunk ide Adelaida, mert döntésre jutottunk veled kapcsolatban.  
Ezen a ponton már felgyorsult a vészvillogóm. _Mikor kezdhettek gondolkozni a sorsom felől? És engem miért nem kérdeztek meg erről? Mégis csak Lokinak van igaza, itt nem sokra becsülik a jöttmenteket. _

- Mire jutottak? – tettem fel a mindent eldöntő kérdést.  
- Itt maradhatsz köztünk, de ennek ára van. Teljesítened kell egy próbát, amivel bizonyítod a rátermettségedet.  
Miután zengő hangja elnémult, ott álltam totál megsemmisülve. Nem tudom mire vártak, de nem törtem ki örömujjongásban.

- Ezt még át kell gondolnom – hadartam el gyorsan, és egyszerűen elrohantam. Nem mertem rájuk nézni, a szemükbe – de még így is elkaptam némelyikük pillantását. Csalódottak voltak, főleg Frigga. Loki arcáról nem olvastam le érzelmeket, de nyilván nem lepte meg a viselkedésem. Nem is várt tőlem többet.  
Újból a szobámba menekültem, de igazából ott sem találtam nyugalmat. Van, ami elől nem lehet elfutni. A szégyen belülről mardosott.

Teljesen kiakadtam. _Mit akarnak ezek tőlem? Vigyem vásárra a bőrömet – hogy bizonyítsak valamit, ami nem vagyok. Ez aztán a vendégszeretet…_ - pufogtam magamban, de aztán Loki is bejött a szobába.

- Nem tudom miért rohantál úgy el. Kicsit jobban is tisztelhetnél minket – vetette oda, és ezzel robbant a bomba.  
- Oda megyek, ahová csak akarok, és ehhez nem fogom senki engedélyét kérni.  
Ez nagyon nem tetszett neki. Már egyáltalán nem mosolygott, és mikor közelebb lépett, én automatikusan hátrálni kezdtem. De most elhatározta, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra tudatja, hogy ki itt a főnök.  
Teli torokból kezdte szórni felém a szebbnél szebb sértéseket, megtoldva némi fenyegetéssel. Egyre ijesztőbb volt, ahogy fölém hajolt és a tekintetéből sütött a gyűlölet. Tudtam, hogy be tudná váltani az ígéreteit. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit vétettem, de hatalmas bűnöm lehetett. Egész kicsire összehúztam magam, és rá se mertem nézni. Csak azt akartam, hogy véget érjen ez az egész, és végre egyedül hagyjon – amikor majd jól kisírom magam.  
Miután kiadta a mérgét, látta rajtam hogy a hatás nem maradt el. De mivel nyilván erre utazott, nem kezdett el vigasztalni, szó nélkül távozott. Ezek után nekem sincs itt maradásom. Az biztos, hogy haza nem tudok menni… főleg nem egyedül. De itt viszont nem maradok.  
Kilopóztam a szobából, és a kert felé vettem az irányt. Annyira már ismertem a járást, hogy tudjam merre a hátsó kijárat. Amit eddig csak belülről szemlélhettem. Eddig.  
Senkinek sem fog szemet szúrni, ha itt téblábolok. És ez az egyetlen esélyem, hogy elhagyjam a palotát. Hogy ezek után hova megyek, arra már nem volt ötletem. Talán be a vadonba. Egyedül.


End file.
